Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-purpose mixing apparatus for mixing together materials in liquid and solid form and primarily for breaking down and mixing solid material with liquid. An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of more compact dimensions relative to its mixing capacity and of increased efficiency as compared with some conventional apparatus.